gtargfandomcom-20200216-history
Roy Capra
Roy Santino Capra is a 44 year old organized crime figure of heritage, who presently resides in . Holding alleged ties to the , Roy has been acting as muscle for a westward expansion of the family over the last decade which began with a casino skimming operation and has more recently seen an establishment of a crew in Los Santos by mafia capo . 'Detailed History' 'Early Life' Roy was born to parents Roger and Camilla Capra in September of 1974. The youngest of five children in the family, three brothers and two sisters, the family’s finances were stretched thin for most of his upbringing. Roger and Camilla operated a small diner in the metropolitan area of , beneath the relatively small three-bedroom apartment the Capra family called home. It was no secret that Roger dipped into some shady side business to pay the bills and bring home the bread. The diner was known to frequent several individuals with connections to in K.C. and Roger himself would rent out the restaurant’s basement for a local book making operation. In his youth, Roy was noted as a quiet child and an introvert. He was often bullied by older classmates due to his height, a shortcoming that has stuck with him his entire life as he measures in at an adult height of 5 foot 7 inches tall. This caused him to withdraw and develop social anxieties as he progressed towards his teenage years. He made an almost compulsive habit out of body building to compensate as a teenager, and expressed his insecurities by lashing out at those he felt targeted him as a weakling in his youth - teachers and classmates included. His lashing out and temperment issues often landed him in detention and suspensions, but to a struggling blue collar family, Roy’s issues were not a necessary focus. Roger developed an alcohol addiction in Roy’s early teen years, and his health further deteriorated as he worked himself sick. On Roy’s 14th birthday Roger suffered from a heart attack and was rushed to a nearby hospital for treatment. There was nothing to be done, and Camilla was left a widow and her five children fatherless. 'Capra Brothers Gang' The Capra boys came together after the death of their father to keep the family’s head above the water. Nicholas, the eldest brother of Roy, had some small-time connections with a cocaine supplier in the K.C. area known as , an individual who also held associate status in the . They decided to take up peddling the narcotic throughout their individual circles, and use their profits to help Camilla pay the bills in the household. They did this out of a few fronts, their father’s old diner as well as a local gym that Roy and a few other brothers spent most of their free time. Dime bag peddling soon advanced into moving eight balls, ounces, and so on, which generated a need for enforcing, collecting, and punishment. It was Roy’s time to shine, and at age 16, he dropped out of school to pursue a life of crime full time. The Capra boys drug operation was eventually picked up by the watchful eye of a local neighborhood wiseguy, , an older generation mafioso allegedly serving the infamous as a or “made man” in his crew. Samuel saw the potential the young men had in the world of Cosa Nostra and began mentoring them in the ways of the criminal underworld. He took particular interest in Roy due to his tough-gun persona and his inclination towards the art of “physical persuasion.” With the backing of a made member of Civella, the brothers’ sight lines expanded and their tools of the trade as well. Their sight lines expanded to new horizons, focused more so on theft rings including B&Es, a chop shop, and ransoms. The drug operation would ultimately dissolve in 1991 after Mezzasalma was reported missing; presumably deceased. 'Ascending The Ladder' Roy's turn from the realm of into the world of brought him into an entirely new social ring. In mobbed up social clubs throughout the neighborhood, Roy would rub elbows with some of the most prominent mafiosi in the K.C. LCN scene; simultaneously building a reputation for himself as a dependable problem solver. A direct consequence of his new-found friendships and ties lead to Roy transitioning away from his siblings in the . By the mid to late '90s, Roy was formally introduced to street legend Salvatore “The Cheat” Lena, the caporegime pulling the strings of a profitable crew to which Roy belonged. This process of coming face to face with a captain to become a direct link in his chain is a phenomenon referred to in the world of Cosa Nostra as “going on the record.” At the same time, his brothers mostly stuck to their guns with gritty, small time criminality. They never quite progressed in the underworld the same way that Roy did, causing somewhat of a rivalry between him and the other Capra siblings. Their relationship is still unstable even up to present day, with the geographical distance keeping them from each others throats. Working for “The Cheat” directly offered Roy an opportunity to assist with a statewide operation. Alongside Lena’s son-in-law , Roy worked as a collections liaison and was ultimately put in charge of retribution and settling disputes between loan takers and guys like Carmine who dealt with the books. In 2001, Roy was contracted by Salvatore Lena himself to execute a hit upon an associate to the crew by the name of . Evidence had surfaced through Lena’s street intel that DeLuna had been operating an “off the record” loan sharking ring within . Undercutting and undermining his superior's racket, DeLuna offered a lower interest rate than what Lena charged. In the world of La Cosa Nostra, every member on the record is expected to fork over a cut of any profits made through the underworld. Any act to hide money or skim profits that belong to the upper echelon, is often met with great consequence and even death. “The Cheat” held no mercy for this rule. His reputation was on the line, and Roy was informed that seeing this task through to the end would earn him his personal nod of approval to become a made member once the family was considering new membership (referred to as “opening the books”). 'Making His Bones' On a rainy, cold night in November of 2001, Roy received word from a crooked officer on the crew's pay-roll that William DeLuna had just been pulled over on account of reckless driving when attempting to cross the Missouri-Illinois border. The officer placed DeLuna into custody, and Roy was then given an address to an abandoned meat plant as a meeting place. It was here that Roy discovered DeLuna, cuffed to a metal chair in the midst of the decrepit slaughterhouse. Two solemn shots from a .22 handgun would break the silence of the night as DeLuna’s blood was spilled; consequentially marking the demise of the spin-off loan sharking operation. A lesson was sent to the ranks of the K.C. mob - undermine “The Cheat” and your days are numbered. Months later, a suitcase sunk in the depths of a marsh on the Illinois border was uncovered during a highway expansion operation. Inside the suitcase were remnants of the deceased, weighed down by a steel anchor that had been chained around the outside. Although police determined that it was clear mob involvement was the reason behind the crime, no leads as to whom had actually committed the execution were found. Meanwhile, in the dim light basement of Salvatore Lena's vacation home in , Roy celebrated the next chapter of his life in the mafia. He was officially inducted into the ranks of the Civella family as a soldier. TO BE CONTINUED...